Your Choice
by Noniplod
Summary: The nations are kidnapped by one of their own, and will each be submitted to a painful torture. But they can choose the method themselves, so they should be fine. Though they may find themselves with something other than what they imagined. On Hiatus!


[A/N This was written for the kink meme, and it is also my first attempt on anything gory, so and feedback is much appreciated. I've also enabled unsigned reviews. ~Art]

That was it. He was sick and tired of being underestimated and ignored by everyone. Not once had anyone at a meeting listened to his plans, he didn't even think that people bothered to listen when he would speak. He sighed to himself, watching them on the monitor in front of him, it was sad that it had to come to this.

You see, he had thought of a plan to make them, force them to take him seriously. Simply drugging their drinks at a meeting he hosted had done the trick and now them were beginning to wake up, bound, blindfolded and gagged, all squashed into a room that was not made for holding this many people. There was a panicked frenzy of frantic struggling and muffled yells for a short while as the sedatives wore off before all the nations seemed to resign themselves to the fact they could not break free. He spoke into a microphone on his desk and sent a message to the earpieces worn by the two other nations, one male, one female, whose help he had enlisted.

"Right, bring Francis through to room one please." He said. His two helpers nodded, knowing that he could see them and picked their way though the crowd to find the requested victim, each grabbed and arm and dragged him out the door, locking it as they left. Once they were in room one, they ungagged him, and their leader spoke though a set of speakers mounted in the corners of the room, his voice distorted.

"Francis, my helpers will now untie you and remove your blindfold, but please know that I am more than ready to fill that room with poisonous gas should you attack them, try to see who they are, or try to escape. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," Francis replied, trying to keep the fear out of his voice, "But you would end up killing them as well, non?"

"I have them wearing gas masks. They will not be harmed. Beta, Gamma, you may now untie him."

The two henchmen walked forward, one complaining about the fact that they were Gamma, and untied him and took off the blindfold. Francis obediently stayed looking away from the sounds they were making as they exited the room and locked the door to return to guard the other room.

"Now, may I p-please have the pleasure of knowing who I'm t-talking to?" He simply couldn't keep the stutter out of his voice once he saw his surroundings. He was currently kneeling in a bleak gray room. Four walls, no windows, and two doors, one behind him that they had entered through and one in front which seemed to be made out of steel or something similar with a complicated and heavy looking lock. On instinct he knew that whatever came out of that door would not be good for him, and his suspicions were heightened by the sickening brownish red stains that covered most of the floor and a good deal of the walls too.

"Ah, now that would be telling, yes?" A sneer formed on the leader's lips, "But you may call me Alpha."

"Will you tell me why I'm here?" Francis asked, still kneeling, too scared to move.

"I will tell you what will happen while you're here," Alpha replied, "But I think I shall leave the lesson for later, when I'm finished with my fun." He trailed off with a chuckle, it's sinister quality magnified tenfold but the distorter.

"Wh-what would that be?"

"Well, to put it simply and bluntly, torture," Francis eyes widened in fear, "But I wish to present you with a choice. Either you let me chose what will happen to you, or you may chose yourself. It's up to you."

"Ch-chose? Chose anything?"

"Yes, anything at all." A small, almost unnoticeable smile formed on Francis' lips.

"I wish my torture to be the love of ten beautiful naked women." He said, some of his usual confidence returning. Alpha chuckled again.

"I thought you'd say that, Francis. I have already arranged it. Though I did use an idea from a rather good series I found online. I'm afraid it's not your conventional kind of love. Enjoy." With that he pushed a button and the heavy door began to open with a series of clicks. As promised, ten attractive human females, none of which clothed, entered the room, the last carrying a smallish box, about big enough to house a small cat or a few loaves of bread.

He stood up and silently, they made their way towards him and started to undress him. Francis was slightly unnerved, by both the silence and the last words spoken by the person who called themselves "Alpha", still, true to himself, he smiled at the women in the room.

"Bonjour ladies, it's a pleasure to meet you." Once he was stripped to his underwear, the women retreated briefly and crowded around the box, each removing something. What he saw when they turned back to him wiped the smile strait off his face. In the hand of each female was a very thin and very sharp dagger. Francis started to back away, stopping only when his back hit the wall. One stepped forward, a short, blonde woman, an odd smile on her face.

"This is how we love." She said simply, leaning over and making the first cut. The knife slice through the skin and muscle of his arm like mere butter and he bit his lip in an effort not to make more than a soft whimper. His other arm shot out to halt the path of the dagger and pull it out, but the others were already there to help. Two pinned his arms to the wall while the rest started making many small, none more than five centimetres long, but deep incisions. Francis bit down hard on his bottom lip to try and stay quiet, drawing a bead of his blood in his efforts. It was all in vain though, as one woman made a cut in the soft tissue of his thigh, twisting the knife ever so slightly and the pained gasp made it though his defences. This only seemed to cause them excitement, as they began to make longer gashes. Within moments nearly all of him was coloured a bright red, smeared with his own blood and the corners of his eyes were stinging.

Then seven of them stepped back, leaving only the two holding him still and the one that had spoken. Not even looking at him, she traces a deep line across his abdomen, miraculously missing anything vital but still causing a loud yell from him. He looked up, locating a camera in the corner of room.

"Come on! Th-this isn't- argh!- funny! J-just call –ah! Argh!- them off!" He pleaded, trying as hard as he could to prevent tears from falling. "Please! I d-don't know why you're doing this, but s-stop!"

That was the last he managed to say before the woman inserted the knife into his mouth, lightly resting the sharp edge in the corner of his lips, one of the ones holding him where he was put a hand on his head to prevent him from moving it in any direction. He fell silent and Alpha gave a cold laugh.

"I can't say I'm surprised that you've resorted to begging, though I did hope you'd last a little longer. Continue ladies."

The woman nodded, a small smile playing on her lips, and began to move the blade to the side, easily slicing through the corner of his mouth, only stopping when the knife was just a few centimetres from his ear. The yell that had begun to for was interrupted when the blood flowing from the wound stopped any sound but a sickening gurgling one escaping. They let go of his head and he let it fall forwards in an attempt to rid it of that horrid metallic tasting liquid.

He was so preoccupied that he didn't even notice immediately that his last remaining item of clothing had been swiftly cut off. When he did, however, all the fear he had felt up 'til this point magnified ten fold. He risked at glance up at the woman, only to find her grinning manically. With one swift cut, they had completely finished with him.

The scream Francis let out could be heard all over the building.

From where he was sitting, Alpha smiled to himself before pushing a button that would summon a small group of doctors and nurses to the room that was now empty save for an unconscious Francis lying on his side by the window. All of them well practiced in treating unusual injuries and trained in keeping their mouths shut.

He was very pleased on how well his plan was going so far and he doubted anyone would suspect him of anything. After all, no one would ever think he was capable of such a feat. Now, he could move on to his next victims, Ivan and his little sister. Yes, they would be a lot of fun.


End file.
